tunnel of love
by the Red Omega
Summary: there is a fair and every one must have a date, ether by choice, or a random draw, and those who don't have a date must run a both or a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there all my fans and Hopefully new fans, it's a me The Red Omega posting a Penguins of Madagascar fic, and the characters may seem ooc, and that's because I haven't watched it an a while. I do hope they you all like it. PS, I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Early in the morning in New York City, in the central park that is 2.5 miles in length and 0.5 miles in width. And within the park, there is a zoo, central park zoo. And in that zoo skipper is getting ready for morning training.

"3, 2, 1, UP AND ATEM PEOPLE WE HAVE A SERIOUS TRAINING SECHEDULE AHEAD OF US, AND THE ZOO OPENS IN 3 HOURS." Skipper yelled and then Blow a whistle, getting everyone out of the bunks. "Ok every up on the platform for morning training. Now!" four figures shot up the ladder. And then he when up after. "Get ready, were doing punching and weaving. Ready. Go! Punch, weave, punch and weave, weave and punch. Privet keep your arms in so you can get more power. Rico stop with the mindless strength, Kowalski less brain. Marlene keep your arms up, and duck down more when you weave, you got that." he said

"Yes." She said and started to do it all over again but stop half way.

"Is there a problem." Skipper said.

"What am I doing here!" she yelled a little.

"Don't you remember yesterday's zoo meeting, you gave us permission to use your habitat for the fair next week." Answered Kowalski.

**Flash back.**

"Before we draw this meeting to a close, we are going to need someone to let us use their habitat for a ride me and the boys were thinking of." Asked Skipper. Then you see a paw being raised. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, why can't you us your habitat for this ride to want to do?" said Mason.

"We need the most amount of space if we are to make this ride work, plus I spilled something in my lab and it gives whoever breathe it in gets temporary shot term memory lose for a cores of 2 hours and 37 minutes." Said Kowalski.

Marlene then said, "But if you lost your memory how do you know you spilled it?"

"I was recording before I began, I was testing the effects of on the cerebral cortex to try and see mind manipulation and understand the skasis paradigm. The camera was rolling and it turns out it messes with the cerebral cortex understanding, and effects the equilibrium, and optical nerves."

"That's a quarter in the show off jar." Said skipper. Rico upchucked the jar and Kowalski pulled out a quartier and started to mumbled something. "So do we have any takers?"

"You can use my royal kingdom for your ride that I know will be of me and my history as your king, which is me." Said Julian.

"It's not about you ring tails, and how in their right mind make a right of you."

"If I let you use my habitat will you guys promise to put it back to the way you found it?" Asked Marlene.

"Will even clean the floors do you could eat clams off it."

"Throw in a free ride and will call it a deal." She said.

"Fair enough." He said and shook Marlene's paw.

**Flash back over**

"Ya, that doesn't really answer my question." She said.

"While your habitat in under construction, you going to have to stay somewhere else for the time being, so we brat you here." Answered privet.

"Wait, what! Why is it under construction, and what about my stuff!" she started to panic.

"Calm down Marlene. All your stuff in some where safe, and will tell you after training." Said Skipper.

"And another thing, why did you think I would like to stay here." she said.

"Julian would have been a pain, the badger sisters would keep you up all night, you would probably don't want to stay with joey, Lenard is scared of you-for reasons unknown to us-Rogers is scared of your 'monster' noise, and the list goes on. The only other place that you could stay would probably be the monkey habitat. Naturally we flipped a coin, best 2 out of 3." Said Kowalski looking at his clipboard.

"Don't you think that should have been my choice?" she asked.

"You were sleeping when we brat you here with all your stuff." Privet said.

"Why couldn't you do this in the morning?" she said.

"Kowalski needs the time after closing time to work on the ride, speaking of closing time you have to get out of your habitat after closing, you don't have to come back right away, you just can't stay there." said Skipper

"And what if I want to stay some ware else?" she said putting a paws on her hips.

"You're free to go where ever you want, but I did the calculation, and there is an 89.8% probability that you will be staying here all week." Kowalski said writing down on his clipboard.

"Now that that's out of the way, we still have an hour for morning training." said Skipper getting ready to start.

"And what if I don't want to do this." Marlene said.

"Then we won't telling ware your stuff is." Said Skipper with a smirk.

"So I just have to do this one time and you will give me back my stuff."

"That right." Said privet.

"Fine then." She said getting back to what she was doing.

**1 hour later.**

"That wasn't so bad." Marlene said stretching a little.

"All your stuff in in the 2 level in the elevator." said Skipper jumping down to the HQ.

"I don't know where that is."

"Kowalski show Marlene to her stuff." Skipper said popping his head out of the hole.

"Sorry but I have to do something to the car right know." Kowalski said and jumped over the fence.

"Privet."

"Sorry, I Promise Roger I'd help him with something." Then Privet left.

"Rico?"

"Nope." He said and threw up a smoke bomb.

"I guess I'll just have to show you, come on." He said and went down again.

"So where is my stuff?" She said following him.

Then she sees Skipper go over to the clock and jumps and messes with it, then an elevator pops out from the floor. "Lady's first." He said.

"That has always been there?" she asked still shocked to see it.

"Yes, now come on." He said.

One ride down later.

"This is all your stuff, if you do want to stay in someone else's habitat let us know and we will deliver it there for you." Skipper showed her, her stuff was in a big crate.

"So you'll let me go some ware else?"

"Like Kowalski side, you're free to do whatever you like."

"Then I think I'll go and see my options." She said and went back up.

"Shill be back before lights out." He said and sighed.

**So there you have it, chapter 1 of, I don't know how may. The next time you hear from me I'll be in Mexico. And if any of my old fans remember, I will have spotty internet use while I'm there.**

**Word of the day. And what a better word then.**

**Firework (fire-work)**

**Noun**

**A small device that explodes to make a display of light and noise.**

**Have a happy 4****th**** of July everybody.**

**That's it for me. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	2. Marlene's days

**Hi guys, the last time I had internet was like 5 days ago, and didn't have this finished in time. I'll post when I can.**

It was almost time for lights out and Kowalski and Marlene have yet to retern. Kowalski, because hes working on the ride. And Marlene because shes looking for a better place to sleep.

"its almost time for light out Skipper." Said Privet.

"waths your point." He replied.

"Kowalski nor Marlene have come back yet."

"Kowalski knows when to come back, as for Marlene, she's just looking for a place to sleep. She'll be back." And right when he said it Kowalski jumped done from the platform.

"I should have the ride up and running in three day." Kowalski said and stared to scribbling on his bored.

"Good job Kowalski. Now get ready, light out in ten."

"Will Marlene be joining us today?" He asked.

And if on cue Marlene walks in and slams her head onto the table.

"Rough day I take it." Skipper said drinking something from his mug.

"You have no idea." She said.

**Marlene's day after leaving the penguin's habitat.**

"Let's see, I have two hours before the zoo opens, who should I see first." She pulled out a list of everyone in the zoo. (AN. she swiped it from Kowalski table. The same one from when they were looking after eggy.) She crossed off Julian's name first, and then Bada and Bing, Joey. "I guess I'll start off with Becky and Stacy." She then walked over to the badger habitat. "Hello, are you two in here!"

"CUSZEN!" you hear the sitters yell at Marlene, and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Marlene." Started Stacy.

"It's really good to see you again." continued Becky.

"You know after the hole."

"Outside the zoo thing."

"But enough about that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you come to play?"

"Did ya!"

"Did ya!"

"No not really. I just came by and see if you guys would let me stay here for the week, while Skipper and everyone work on their ride, at my place." She said.

"Sure you can." Started Becky.

"And we and have fun all night long." Continued Stacy.

"Truth or dare, pillow fights."

"Snaking into the penguins place and still there car."

"No! I just need a place to sleep at night. Can you two do that?" Marlene asked.

"We don't know?"

"Were so full of energy that we don't go to sleep for days."

"Ok, yay thanks, but I think I'll find a better place to stay the night. Bye girls, I'll come by tomorrow." she said and walk out.

"BYE COUSIN!" they said it together.

"Ok not them." She said crossing off their names. "Maybe Doris?"

**Over at the dolphins.**

"Marlene you know I would let you stay here and everything, but where going to get some baby dolphins tomorrow and we don't want them carrying all night because of you snoring. Place understand." Said Doris.

"No, it's cool, I understand. I do snore really loud. I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Marlene, and thanks for understanding."

"Ok, so not them. How about." She was looking and the baboons when Julien dumped some sucks into their habitat. "No. ostrich? No, Shelly has a plastic boyfriend, like Rico. I'll try Roger."

**Over at Roger's**

"Hay Roger, you home?"

"Sure am, come gone me and Privet for some leman squares." Roger call out.

"Oh yay, you said you'd be here." Marlene said walking in and seeing Privet.

"Yay, I'm just testing his new recipe, there smashing." He said to Roger eating more.

"So what bring you here, Marlene?" Roger asked.

"Privet did tell you what's happing to my house, right?" he just nodded, "and he did tell you that I can stay with any one other then, them. So I just want to know is that if it is ok for me to stay here for the week?" She said pleating.

"I'm sorry Marlene, I would help you, but Privet told me that your snoring has even woes then last time, and you know that it scares me."

"I understand." She said eating a leman square, "wow, this do tats better than your one, what you pot in then?"

"Love, I added love."

"Just like me, I add love to my smoothies." Privet said eating another.

"Well it's been nice talking to you two but I have to go."

"Bye." They said.

"Ok let's see, I'll try Bert." She said.

**One walk to the elephants, and explanation latter.**

"So what do you say?"

"Sure you come stay here, I don't mind snoring. Let me just make a spot for you." He said turning around. And Marlene sees a plastic barrel crushed stuck to his butt.

"Did the zoo keepers give you a new toy?"

"They sure did but I lost it I remember playing with it 5 minutes ago, but I can't find it." He said, "Why, do you see it!" he asked.

"No, not really, just making small talk. Speaking of small talk, I think it would only be fear if I talked to ever one around the zoo, maybe they want a roommate to? I'll see you if nothing else come up, bye." She said running to her habitat before the zoo opens.

**After the zoo closes**

"No popcorn? What gives?"

"Alice has been cracking down a lot more after the popcorn incident." Kowalski said standing right behind her.

"AHHH, stop doing that. What are you doing here for anyways?"

"Don't you remember, I will be working on the ride, right after the Zoo closes?" He said.

"I didn't know you meant 'right after the zoo closes'. It doesn't mater, I'm going to look for better roommates." She said.

"Then I don't recommend you go to the reptile house. It's pretty warm in there for animals with fur like yourself this time of year."

"Go to know." She said and walk out. Lots see." She want throw the whole list with only two name left. "I'll try Mason and Phil."

**With the chimpanzee.**

"I don't recommend you stay here with use if you want a place to sleep." Said Mason.

"Why not?"

"Phil here it a sleep thrasher and makes a mess of everything. And I am asleep cleaner, I will clean everything that is out of place." Then you see Phil say something, "Yes that it what happened to are favret chessboard that I told you to put away." More hand signs, "do you shack your mother with those hand."

"Ok I'm just going to go, not like you'll even know I left." And he left. "Now to the last person on my list.

**Over at the Kuala habitat. And night.**

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY OTTER!" Said Leonard pressing his back to the wall.

"My names Marlene, and why are you so scared of me?"

"You're that flat headed Penguins girlfriend, and you're crazier then all of the penguins when you're out leave the zoo!"

"Flat headed pen… oh you mean Skipper, he is not my boyfriend, and I don't go crazy when I leave the zoo any more. I just came here to ask if I could stay here for the week."

"Why, so you and your boyfriend can silence me in my sleep!" he said cowering in a ball.

"Why do you keep saying he's my boyfriend? Were just friends."

"Are you sure, everyone sees you two flirting with each other, whenever your around you guy are always at arms lanes, and you guys always barging in on each other."

"Where just that good of friend."

"I don't care, just leave me alone!" he then started to throw stuff at her, but she was weaving thou all of it.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." she then goes start back to the HQ.

**Now**

"And you guys know the rest." She said.

Rico was sleeping in he's bunk from the story (had no explosions) skipper looking like he didn't rely care, Kowalski was making new notes every one Marlene said in her story. And Privet looked like he was ready for bed.

"Lovely story Marlene, now get ready for bed, where doing a harder training schedule tomorrow. You can sleep in my bunk, I'll be fine on the couch. Kowalski, Privet bedtime now soldiers!"

"Yes sir. Goodnight." Said Kowalski

"Night skipper, night Kowalski night Marlene."

"Yay good night." Said Marlene all sarcastic.

"night." Muttered Rico.

"Good night, see you all in the morning."

**And that's it for me, and I know I didn't get through every animal they have in their zoo, I was lazy. Oh maybe good news, I thing I'm going to have internet where I'm staying so that I don't have to rely on my Aunts internet when we visit every so often. If there is something wrong please tell me I will fix it when I can.**

**Word of the day is**

**Steampunk **

**Noun**

**Science fiction dealing with 19****th**** century societies dominated by historical or imagined steam-powered technology**

**That's it for me, till next time. Red Omega, out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Beautiful early marring in the central park zoo, until.

"COME ON PEOPLE, MORNING TRAINING, RISE AND SHINE!" yelled Skipper getting everyone awake.

"Do we have to do this every morning?" said a sleepy Marlene.

"All but Saturday and Sunday." Said Skipper.

"And why do I have to do this again?"

"You're going to live here, you're going to have to do morning training." He said, "but we can hold is for off for a little bit. So you can get breakfast." He said and got his mug of fish coffee.

"I been meaning to ask, why don't you all drink coffee in the morning?" she asked.

"Privets to young, Rico could destroy the zoo with all that energy, I would talk a mile a second, and Skipper is really the only one that can handle it." Said Kowalski.

"I want to try some." She said and Skipper handed her his mug so she and try it, and she liked it, "no bad." And then walked over to the table and started to drink more.

"Hay, that's mine." Skipper complained.

"Not anymore." She said with a smirk.

"95.9%" said Kowalski looking at his board.

"What was that?" asked Skipper and Marlene.

"Hmm, what, nothing." He said hiding his clipboard.

"Ka-boom!" Rico said throwing up a stick of dynamite and giving it to Marlene, and it was lit.

Marlene licked her paw and snuffs out the wick. "Not funny Rico." She said sipping come more coffee.

"Oh man." Rico said a walked outside.

"So what's on the menu boys?" Said Marlene.

"Just some fish." Answered Privet.

"We could make some popcorn." Said Kowalski.

"but only after training, just finish the coffee with some fish and lest go, after training I would like to spread the new to park resident, and some of the city animals, about tomorrows drawings were doing." He said.

"What drawing?" Marlene asked, having no clue. Taking another sip.

"Where you not paring attachment to the meeting. We're doing a drawing for those that want to go with a date, to use a spin box that will spit out a small colorful ball, that I made, that when activated before the 'beginning of summer fear' will emits a very high and annoying beeping sound when your date is close to you. And thins you're going to be helping we can have one side of the zoo for the guys and the other side for the ladies." Explained Kowalski, showing her the clipboard of their plane.

"You have it rigged so you can get Doris, don't you." Said Marlene, knowing fully wail of Kowalski's passed plans to win her friend over.

"No of cores not, I would never do such a thing." He said walking to his lab, "now excuse me while I work in here for no reason what so ever." He closed the door.

**After all that, they were ready to start.**

"Ok, were going to do some laps in the pool first. Privet you and Rico are going first. First one back after 20 laps is the winner. Ready, set, go!" And off they when, Rico won the race by passing Privet 5 times.

"Ok, now Marlene and Kowalski your up next, and Marlene don't hold back this is a race. Ready, set, go!" this time Marlene only won by half a second.

"Nicely done Marlene, Kowalski you hesitated on that last turn." He said giving a normal stop watch to Marlene.

"Don't worry Kowalski, I promise not to tell Doris about you losing to a girl." Marlene said teasingly.

"You all finished it in around 5 minutes, I will try to beat that time, when your ready Marlene." said Skipper.

"Um, get ready, get set, and go." She said. And Skipper made it in 5:10. "Sorry Skipper you went over by 10 seconds."

"Blast, I'll have do better next time. On with training, were going to do capture the flag in the park, and gust to make it far, me and Marlene against you three."

"Ka-boom!" Rico said excited with a stick of dynamite.

"No, same rules."

"aww." He said and swallowed it back down then is exploded inside him.

"Now, to the Park."

**At the park the two team where set and making strategies.**

"Ok, Marlene I want you to draw there attention, so I can get there flag and if I know my men, they'll send Rico and Privet to get you. I can handle Kowalski."

"No, they'll know you'll know there plane, they're going to send Privet and Kowalski to get me, so you hide in the bushes when they come we surprise them and over power Rico together. Ok where did that come from?" she ask confused on how she did that.

"Who know, but I like that plane so let's do it."

The game went like that and the score was 3-2.

"We bad." Marlene said. And then high fived Skipper.

"Ok I think where good for today, and since were out, lets spread the word. Privet you east and Marlene take the west. Kowalski you and Rico take the north, I'll take the south and the city, and I'll also be taking the car. Are right men." 'Hum' "I mean soldiers, let move."

**After splitting up and returning before opening time.**

"I've met the most intuiting squirrel today in the park, he has so many thing in his more, and I hope he come and give them as prizes. And he was nothing compared to Fred." Privet said happily.

"Hay what happen to Marlene?" asked Kowalski.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear." answered Marlene with a snow cone.

"There was no snow cones on this mission, Marlene. But what flavor did you get and did you bring us any." Said Skipper.

"You promised me a snow cone, and you never got me one, and Vanilla and no." she said walking back to her habitat for the Friday crowed.

**After the Friday crowed was done.**

"Popcorn never tasted so good."

"I take it people gave you popcorn knowing the 'do not feed the animals rule." Out came Kowalski.

"You know it, and was it tasty." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me I promised Stacy and Becky I would hang with them today, bye."

"See you back at base Marlene." Kowalski said carrying a box of things that look like he just got them from the dump.

"Before I go what kind of ride is it that you're making?"

"Sorry Marlene, but like Skipper always says."

"'That's classified' I know. Just like the intel I have on Doris's felling for you." She said it with a smirk.

"You know her feeling for me?" he asked more shocked and dropped his box on his foot, but he didn't care.

"Yay, but its 'classified', bye Kowalski!" she said and ran as fast as she could.

"No what, I'll tell you everything about the ride just come back please!" he yelled.

"I'm ashamed in you Kowalski." Skipper said popping out of a bush, "giving classified information just because they say they know something on Doris, what if that was a Spy…" Skipper when on and on.

**Over with this Marlene.**

'Maybe I should see if they want to go see Doris?" Marlene was thinking when she got tackled.

"HAY CUSZEN!" the Badger sisters said.

"Hay you guys."

"So what do you want to do first?" Stacy said.

"Let's do some spontaneous Dancing!" Becky said.

"Or some spontaneous hind and go seek!"

"Spontaneous Mack overs!

"Or how about a quick trip it my friend Doris's place and intrados her to you two!" Marlene said acting just like them.

"Or maybe we should, wait what?" Stacy Ask and look at her sister.

"Meet one of your friends?" Becky said Looking at her sister back.

"We don't have to, AAHHHHH!" Marlene yelled.

"LET'S GO!" they yelled both grabbing an arm and dragging her who knows where.

**There you have it end to another chapter. And good news I have internet where I stay and can post it when I have it ready, but most likely will post when I get back to the stats. **

**The word of the day is**

**Fiduciary (fi-du-cia-ry)**

**Adjective **

**Related to or involving trust.**

**That it for me. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hate the people that said they were going to set up the internet here, they said Wednesday, no Friday, no sorry Monday, nope Wednesday, on Thursday, sorry again Monday! The only thing I know is that if I come back to Mexico there will be internet for Christmas brake.**

"Do you girls even know where my friend lives, even thou I have said it yet." Marlene finally said after being drag for 5 minutes.

"Oops, sorry we just got." Stacy stared.

"We just wanted to meet your friend." finished Becky.

"Then let me go and I will take you to her." She said, and when she was release she started to walk in the opposite direction of where they came from, "this way." She said and walked.

"Right behind you."

"Wait for us."

**Right before they got to Doris.**

"and now I can go outside the zoo without going crazy, but I do feel if I get angry enough or scared enough, I could turn into 'little foot' for just a short time, although it never happened yet." She was explaining the time Kowalski split her into two different personalities, Marlene the destroyer-little foot, and Marlene the scaredy cat-scaredy foot. (That what I call that Marlene)

"So your little foot destroyed half the town." Said Becky.

"So now we should be scared of you inside the zoo?" asked Stacy.

"No. you gusts have to watch out if you ever see me get mad." She said, "and here we are." she said and jumped up to the ledge of the pool and that was when Doris swam up to them.

"Wait, so does that mean you were on a date with all four of them?" asked Becky.

"It wasn't really a date just one half of me that was scared to be outside with Skipper and the guys, just listening to music in the park, I can tell that have was not have a great time."

"How would you that." Asked Doris. "And what are we talking about?"

"Me using one of Kowalski's inventions turning me not only into scaredy foot, but splitting me into little foot, literally splitting me."

"Talk about having a split personality, ha-ha." Laughs Doris, "but how do you that half was so scared?"

"I can remember bits and pieces for the thing, and hers had something to do with fly's going for the eyes, or something."

"But you were on a date with Skipper, right?" asked Stacy.

"Why?" she asked in a 'don't tell me' way.

"You guys are going out right." Said Doris.

"Ok, how who else thinks me and Skipper are going out?" All the girls razed there appendages, "oh, my, god. Why would you think that, were just friends, like I'm friends with all you?"

"There's a rumor going around the zoo that you guys are dating." Said Becky.

"And who told you this!" she was starting to get angry.

"Some raccoon outside the zoo." Said Doris.

"But you guys do know there is nothing going on between me and Skipper right." She was starting to calm down. They all nodded. "Good, oh and by the way, Doris this are my cousins Becky and Stacy, you guys Doris."

"Hi there." Started Stacy.

"It's so nice to meet you." Finished Becky.

"Same here, do you two always finish each other's sentences?" asked Doris

"No, not all the time."

"Sometime we have just talk normally."

"It's just so."

"Much fun finishing each other's sentences."

"So are you going to share a date to the fare? Or what."

"We haven't thought that much on it." Sais Stacy.

"I'm just saying, you could get Skipper, ad she could get Julien. And Skipper hates to be around him, and would have to split up. For example."

"Could we share a date?" said Becky.

"Let me see." Marlene said and walked up to a bush right next to Doris's tank, "I's it ok for them to share a date Skipper?" she said to the bush, the girls were about to say something when.

"Sure, I see nothing wrong I that." Skipper said popping his head out.

"How did you know he was there? And are the others somewhere to?" asked Doris looking around.

That bush wasn't there when we got here, Kowalski it at my place working on the ride that they will not give me." She said looking at Skipper.

"Classified Marlene." He said plainly.

"Rico is ether blowing something up are at the base with his doll girlfriend. And Becky, Stacy, don't take this the wrong way but Privet is terrified of you guy."

"Really?"

"That's too bad."

"He's really cute."

"Which would only leave Skipper to do the spying on us." She said.

"No, I'm spying on the new Dolphins, you don't know if there sleeper agent for Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said placing his binoculars to his face and watching the baby Dolphins.

"You mean little josh, and Little Jessy? They wouldn't hart a fly." Doris said looking at them playing with a small beach ball.

"There so cute." Marlene, Becky and Stacy said together. Watching the two play together.

"There Mother was caught in a tuna net, so the zoo brought them here and are going to be shipped to California next week." Doris said.

"That so sad to hear, there just kids, but there lucky, it beautiful over there this time of year." Marlene said like if she was daydreaming.

"Ok so were going to have the girls drawing here, so everyone can see the Baby's." Skipper said, "but I'll be watching them." He said, "Marlene 2 hours before light out at the base." And he slid off.

"What was all the about?" the girls asked Marlene.

"The guys have a time they go to sleep so they can wake up early in the morning. Hopefully I can sleep in tomorrow."

"Then way do you stay with them?" asked Stacy.

"I would like to sleep but you guys would keep me up all night. **I **don't want to keep those two wake all night with my snoring. And so meanly other places I don't want to menschen about the others."

"Leonard still scared of you?" asked Doris.

"How do you know about that, but yes. There really the only place I can go to, they have ear muffs so they don't hear me chainsaw snoring, plus there great so I don't have to listen to Julian's music."

"And what did he mean about the drawing?" asked Becky.

"Those who don't have a date can go with a random person from the zoo, I'm I going to be see all of you there?"

"I live here so ya."

"We want a date." Stacy started.

"So we'll be here." Continued Becky.

"Mostly to see those two."

"There just so cute."

"Speaking about dates, can you…?" started Doris.

"Sorry, I already called out Kowalski on rigging it." She said, "but, I'll see what I can do, buy girls." Marlene said and walked away.

"Bye Marlene." Said Doris.

"BYE COUSIN!"

"You know she and Skipper are totally going out." Said Doris.

"Oh, no doubt." Said Becky.

"Hay Becky you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Spontaneous synchronized swimming." And then they both jumped in and started to swim with Doris.

**And there's another chapter over with, ok so next time you hear from me I will be back in the USA where I can have internet 24/7, if I wright fast enough I could put the next chapter online and when I crass the border I can go onto my phone and post it, that's if I'm fast enough. And I'm happy that so many of you like this story, even with all my spelling and grammar. And for that I say thank you all.**

**Word of the day.**

**Celerity (ce-ler-i-ty)**

**Rapidity of motion or action.**

**I'll see you all next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have just crossed the border so I'm back in the USA. **

**In the penguins HQ.**

"Skipper!" Private yelled and ran around the base.

Skipper go up and slapped him, "now calm down solder, and tell me what the mater."

"We ran out of fish!" he yelled and started to run again with Rico running with him.

Skipper slapped him and Rico, "no fish, that won't fly. Kowalski options!"

"He's not here, he's at Marlene's."

"Rats, then let's go get him. Move men, move!" Skipper ordered.

Right before Private went up the first step on the ladder, Marlene jumped down and landed on him. "Hi guys, I'm back. Did you guy get shorter?" she asked looking down at them.

"No. private." Rico said and pointed down at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Where where you going?" she said getting off of him.

"We were on are way to get more fish." Answered Skipper.

"Oh, a fish run. Can I come with you guys? I've wanted to go when we needed snacks for game night, but I couldn't go outside then, now I can." She said.

"We did have a vote and Marlene would be the one to replace one of us if we could do the mission." Said Private.

"Fine, I guess we don't need to get Kowalski any more, to the garage!"

**One quick trip to the garage.**

"Can I drive?" Marlene said happily.

"No, but you could take shot gun." Skipper said jumping in the driver's seat.

"But Sipper you promised I could take shot gun this time." Private said starting to complain.

"Watch your manners Private, who knows when Marlene could get another chance to ride in this car."

"Julian did take it and I drove it, Stacy and Becky told me they stole it and drive, so I'm pretty sure I can get a ride in it." Marlene said.

"So you don't want to take Shot gun?"

"Oh no, I'm taking it." Marlene then jumped into the car.

**Dering the ride to get more fish.**

"Hey Private can you tell me what ride Kowalski's working on." Marlene asked knowing Private will tell her anything.

"Sorry Marlene but I don't know." Private said.

"Rico do you know?"

"no." he said shaking his head.

"Skipper, why didn't you tell them?" Marlene asked.

"Do you really think Mr. honest Abe here could keep a secret? And if I have tolled Rico what ride we were doing he wouldn't really care, right Rico." Skipper said puts a flipper to grab something in the back and grabbed a dynamite from Rico and throw it out the side.

"MY CAR!" a random person said, and Rico was laughing at this.

"See what I mean." Skipper said continue to drive.

**Over at the harbored.**

Once they got there Skipper did his commando signs to tell his team what to do, Private and Rico slid off leaving Marlene clueless, Skipper repapered it again.

"I don't know what that means." She said.

"Just go and be look out while the boy and I get the fish." he said.

"That all you had to say." She said and rand to the door and look out to see anyone. Close to finish Marlene saw something red running across the deck then into the water, but thought nothing of it.

"Marlene were done." Skipper said then got back to work.

"Really, that didn't take too long." She said and walked back but herd movement come towards them, when she looked back she saw crabs by the dozens surrounding them, "Skipper!" she yelled and ran behind the car.

"Blowhole's men, come on men, and Marlene, let take out the trash." Skipper said and him the boy started to fight, while Marlene ran and pushed some out of the way. "Come on Marlene there pushover, just fight them."

"Easy for you to say, I haven't practices on my fighting." She said and ran.

"I didn't want to do this, but. Rico Marlene's guitar!" Rico throw up a guitar and passed to Skipper who throw it to a crabs who broke it.

Marlene who thought it was her guitar got really upset then really angry and changed into little foot, and started to beat all the crabs, then the penguins ran to their car knowing when she's done with the crabs she's going after them. "Come on boys, we need to find snow cones maybe that will calm her down." They started to drive with Marlene hot on their trial. "I see one." And then they pull up just as Marlene was coming and throw all the snow cones they could. And soon there was a small snow pit where Marlene should be.

Marlene pops her head out of it. "Did we win?" she asked not knowing what just happened. Then she looked and saw she was not at the docks, "I went crazy again, didn't I?" she asked.

Private being the honest one, "yes." He said and hide behind Skipper.

"Let's just go home before anything else happens." Said Marlene and got in the car.

**Back at the base.**

"So what are we going to do tomorrow if were not training?" asked Marlene sitting at the table.

"How said where not doing training tomorrow? Not me." Said Skipper.

"But Kowalski said…"

"Kowalski said no morning training, will still have training just latter. We do nothing Sunday. And besides we still need you to do more fighting."

"But I did do some fighting." She said.

"No, little foot did the fighting, you just didn't know. But if you could control that destructive fore's you could be an excellent asset for the team." He said.

Then Kowalski jumped down the hole, "did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No nothing solder, how are you doing with the ride. I could be finished with it by tomorrow, all I need is a neural brain scan and it will be done." Kowalski said scribbling on his clipboard.

"Well done solder." Prasad Skipper.

"It's my home and you won't tell me what it is your billing in it." Marlene asked.

"Its spouts to be a secret for the fair. And with you talking to very one in the zoo, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it." Said Skipper wanting a fish.

"Speaking of secrets, can you tell me about Doris feelings torts me." Kowalski said.

"Really you're still on that, I was joking, I don't know, I just wanted to see how you would react to that." She said and walked to Skippers bunk to sleep in it because it was hers for the time being, "I'm turning in, long and stressful day, night guys." Marlene said going to sleep.

**So there you have it, another chapter done with, so now that I'm back, and have internet all the time, I can post whenever I want. And can change anything you guy see that I did wrong, and see how much all you guy love this story.**

**Word of the day.**

**Ambivalence (am·biv·a·lence)**

**noun**

**simultaneous and contradictory attitudes or feelings (as attraction and repulsion) toward an object, person, or actio**

**That's it for me, Red Omega out, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This may not be my best work and if you see something wrong tell me, and I did just see 'the penguin who loved me' so that's why I did do one thing from the show, but Kowalski and Doris aren't together in this Story, yet.**

Another beautiful day in the central park zoo, 20 minutes after Skipper would wake everyone up, until.

"MARLENE!"

"MARLENE!"

"WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

Marlene opened her eyes to see it was it was just Becky and Stacy standing over then, "just give me a minute." She said and got up and removed everyone's earmuffs, "guys we have company." She yawned.

"AHHHH, BADGERS!" Private shoved hid pillow over his head.

"Skipper, Coffee?" Marlene said from the coffee maker.

"Always." He said seating at the table he was using as his bed.

Marlene got a second one and gave it to Skipper and toke a sip from hers it, "so why are you guys here for?" she asked and toke another sip.

"The rumor about you and Skipper changed!" Said Stacy.

"I told you were not going out." Marlene said, and for some reason Kowalski was mixing test tubes together, "what is it any ways, me and him are getting married." Then she drank more coffee.

"Now it said you're dating Julien" said Becky.

Marlene and Skipper spat out there Coffee, Rico throw up a smoke bomb out of shook, Privet fell out of bed and Kowalski put too much in the test tube and it exploded.

"It's true, I was there when Shelly tolled us." Doris said looking through a port hole.

"DORIS!" Kowalski yelled and poured more liquid into the beaker and it exploded again.

"Kowalski what was that." Said Skipper coughing.

"Experimental rocket fuel." He said coughing, "I was trying to change the fly suits soda bottle and secondary bottle, to make it faster." He said and got a fan.

"But what about the rumor." Marlene said and just like that Julian jumped down after Mort so he could have a pillow.

"Good morning my Queen." He said getting really close to her,

"I am not you're Queen." she said pushing him away.

"You can't hid you love for the king, with is me. All the zoo is saying it." He said trying to get closer.

"Can you guy remind me who started this rumor?" Marlene said putting both paw to push Julian away.

"According to Leonard, it's a raccoon who called himself 'the Archer'." Said Becky.

"You mean Archie? Now way would he be doing such a thing?" asked Private.

"I don't know but I think we should pay him a visit, but first, someone get him off me!" Marlene was pushing really hard to get away. Kowalski cough and signaled to a plat form with an X on it. "If you want me to be your Queen go stand on the X." she asked him nicely.

"I will do anything for you my Queen." He said and ran to the X, "now you kiss me." He said.

"Ok then close your eye and pucker up." Julien did as he was told. And then Marlene hit a button right next to the platform and lunched him out. "Finally."

"Ware dose that thing go to?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know. I calibrated it from the last time Private and Hunter used it to bring Hunter home." Kowalski said.

"Who's Hunter?" asked Doris.

"She's a leopard seal that Privet saved from being fish past, and then traveled all the way with her to Antarctica." Explained Kowalski.

"Your friend with an animal that in the wild dose attack you." Started Stacy.

"And yet you scared or us."

"And we've never once hurt you."

"What gives?" Both of them where getting closer to him every time.

"Now's not the time for this. I thing we should all go and meat this Archie guys."

"You know I can't just walk on land you now." Doris said through the window.

"Fine then, Kowalski stay here and keep her company." Marlene said and went up. And then you see Doris swim up.

"I think we should go and see him, Kowalski stay and make a Doris a Segway just like, Blowholes, but make it Pink, I know Marlene is going to ask so just do it. Rico, Private topside!" he said and want up, With Rico come after.

"Sorry, ladies but I have to go." Private ran as fast as he could.

"Oh, no you don't Private!" said Stacy.

"Were not done talking about this!" finished Becky.

"And then there was one." Kowalski said and went to work with Doris watching him without being noticed.

**Whit everyone else.**

"So where does this guy live?" asked Marlene.

"Last time we found him, he was living in a shed." Said Private.

"Marlene, I want you and the girls to say here wail we have a talk with Archie." Skipper said, and Rico throw up a crowbar. 'hehehe.'

"No way, I'm going to talk with him." she said.

**When they got to Archie's home.**

Marlene open the door and said, "What is with you and spreading rumors about me!" she yelled to however was in there.

"AHHHH!" yelled Archie and hid behind a box. "Oh, its gust you guy."

"You haven't answered my question, why the rumors!" she said.

Then to TV turned on, "he did it for me." Dr. Blowhole said laughing.

"Blowhole!" Skipper said.

"Yes it's me. And I was the one who told him to spread the rumors about you and your girlfriend there so you could feel embarrass that that everyone know, but since you where ok with this I thought 'what if you hear that your girlfriend is cheating on you with your BFF', I know you would get angry." He said and started to laugh.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and I wouldn't date Julian!" yelled Marlene.

"Really, then I guess all the time you've spent with him at his side was just coincidence. DE 'Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, and now that you are distracted." You hear loud thuds coming from behind to see crabs all over the room.

"We have 3 highly trained military penguins and 3 blood thirsty mustelider." Said Skipper.

"mustelidae." corrected Blowhole.

"Whatever, we can handle this no sweat." He said.

"Except, I don't know how to fight." Marlene said.

"What a sham, Red Once, attack!" then the screen went black.

**I'm just going to end Right there, next week I might have the next chapter up and if not I will have it by the 18****th****, which it also the same day I start college again, and might not have so much free time to write, but I plan on seeing this thing through. cheak out my page and see what new, if you already haven't, and pm my if you want to talk. **

**Word of the day.**

**fools·cap  
noun  
a cap or hood usually with bells worn by jesters**

**that it for now. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say thank you all for all the luck in college, and some of you might know that its ligersrcool's birthday to day, happy birth day to you when you get a chants to read this.**

"So what now?" Marlene asked in the center of the grope.

"OMG! Look Stacy, lobster." Said Becky said standing right next to one.

"I know. Look one claw is bigger than the other." Said Stacy grabbing one's claw and comparing it the other claw.

"And there shell skin is so tough." Said Becky poking one's back with her claw.

"Will you two stop playing with the enemy and fight them." Skipper yelled at the two Badgers. "They think your 'badgering them'."

"They said WHAT!" both of them said and the lobster they were next to, were thrown across the room, and then they went on a rampage.

"Grate, now what do I do in this fight." Asked Marlene.

"Pretend were doing training, just listen to what I say ready. Punch, Kick, Leap!" she did as he said, and when she leaped over to Skipper and he grabbed her paws, "keep you lags strait and then kick!" skipper said and he swung her around.

"Ok. You can put me down now." Marlene said.

When it was all over, all the lobster where passed out.

"So is it over now?" asked Private. Then the room was filled gas. And everyone fell asleep.

**Hours later.**

Everyone was waking up in cages.

"Ow, my head!" Becky complained.

"Hey, that's my line." Stacy said holding her head.

"Then what do I say?" asked Private. It took him a little to realize what is happening, "AAHHH!"

"Really, you're still scared." Becky said.

"I beat if it was Hunter you wouldn't be afraid." Stacy finished.

"Can you two stop that?" Skipper said waking up, "why am I tied up, and why is my back to warm?" he asked.

"Skipper I'm trying to sleep, get someone else." Marlene's voice was herd behind Skipper.

"I'm guessing this is Blowhole plane." Skipper said, he then looks around to see only two cages and no Rico, "where's Rico?"

"hello." They hear him from below, and see he is strapped to a wall.

"Rico cane saw!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Rico upchucked a smock bomb and it was pulled to a big magnet on the side of a wall side. "See."

"Rats, quick options, anyone." Skipper said trying to squirm out of the rope he was tied too with Marlene.

"Hey, stop Moving, this rope is chafing my fur." Marlene complained.

"Would my pare of love birds like some scissors." someone said.

"that would help a lot." Marlene said and then looked to see it was Blowhole, "AAHHH!"

"Blowhole. What is with tying me and her together?" Skipper said squirming again.

"Skipper I said to stop that!" Marlene complained and moved with Skipper to stop the chafing.

"You two make an interesting pear of love birds, or should I say otter and pen-gu-in couple." He said laughing.

"Were not a couple!" said Skipper

"Oh really? Then what about this." The big screen turned on showing when Marlene's fur was bleached.

"Arlene! I know she worked for you." Skipper said.

"For the last time, that was me!" then you see it rewinding to Marlene jumping into her pool and her fur change to white. "See."

"And let's not forget how you acted around her." Then you see Skipper drawing on the wall.

"Wait, if Marlene was all white." Becky said

"Then why would he pot the outline of her patch on her chest and her foot?" finished Stacy

"I was trying to make her jealous of Marlene." Skipper said.

"Trying to make me jealous with myself, smart." Marlene said all sarcastically.

Then the screen start to break up and slowly show Kowalski on it, "maybe is I calibrate the transmitter and create a secret radio wave to…"

"Finish that senates and you quarter in the showoff jar Kowalski." Skipper said.

"Oh, it worked." He said looking to the TV.

"Frances!?" you see Doris outside the porthole.

"DORIS!" Kowalski yelled and fell on something. "I meant to do that." He said.

"Hello there Sitter dearest, how's Zoo life treating you. For me I hated it." Blowhole said.

"SITTTER!" everyone yelled.

"What are you doing with all my friends, let them go or I'm telling Mother on you." Doris said.

"let me think about that, no!" he said not thinking about it and pushed a button, "and sine your all here to watch, might as well tell you all that I'm going to use my," he pulls the tarp off a machine to reveal it's a big laser, "graviton canon, for operation," then he hit a button to make his sound woofers say, 'bad tidings'.

"Let me guess, you're going to pull the moon closer to the earth so massive tidal wave flood the earth so you can rule it." Kowalski said it with a straight face, coming out of his

"Well thank you, professor spoiler." He said it just like in the show, but you forgot the best part, with you not here and them not able to do anything, there is no way I can be stopped. Red one, open the hatch!" a crab pushed a button and the roof opened. "So what are you going to do now?"

Then out of no ware Julian fell throw the roof hitting the canon making it spark a little and then landed on a button opening the bottoms of the cages and releasing Rico, "GO! GO! GO!" Skipper said and ran with Marlene on his back still tied.

"Skipper can we get this thing off first."

"No time, keep you lags straight!" he then swung her to kick some lobster.

"Activate the canon! And release." yelled Blowhole, and pushed a button and revealed 'Chrome Claw', and one of the lobster standing next to a giant switch and flipped a smaller one right next to him.

"Wait if that turns on the thing?" asked Stacy.

"Then what does this on do?" Becky pulled the switched it on, turning on a coffee maker.

"Ok then." They both say.

The canon was finished worming up and was about to fire then it stared to spark, and started to pull everything into it. "I'd like and stick around but I have some where to be." Blowhole said and flow away in a bubble.

"Self-destruct activated in 15 seconds." Said the sound woofers.

"Every one run!" yelled Skipper.

"Over here sir!" yelled Private pointing to an underwater exit.

"Hay there's something here." Said Stacy.

It was one of Blowholes backup Segway's.

"Let's get out of here, Rico grab Ringtail, and let's get out!" they all were in a floating bubble and flying away.

"3. 2. 1. Good bye" then there was a giant explosion.

**And I'll leave it off right there. So you all know I'm back in college and will not have as much free time as I once did, so the chapters will come randomly or if I'm lucky the first Monday on the month, just not next month, but here's hoping. **

**Word of the day**

**Backstairs**

**Adjective**

**Underhanded or clandestine.**

**I'm sorry the my dictionary app is giving me this words.**

**That's it for me, till next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I was late by a day, I wanted to post this yesterday at midnight, but I found out that I was working with an expired account of Microsoft words that the new laptops don't have and you have to buy, and everything I saved didn't really save so I had to rewrite from the last place it saved when active, and because I read it before, I was able to make this somewhat better. So enjoy.**

Back in the Penguins HQ after the zoo closed early Kowalski and Doris was socking there webbed feet/tail fin in worm bucks of worm waters.

"Man I've never had a day like that before." Complained Doris.

"Without the others around this would have been a completely torchers." Said Kowalski. "Thank again for helping me out. I know it was a lot."

"No, its fine. The truth is I had fun today, with you." She said that lasted part to herself with a blush and had to looking away.

"Really, I don't see being thrown 20 feet in the air as fun." He said slightly angry.

"You know you liked it." She said laughed. "How's the ride you're working on in Marlene's place going."

"I really can't talk about it, its top secret." He said.

"Then how about we go on it at the fare." She said getting close to him.

"Like a…like a…like a…" he said started to studier.

"Yes, like a date. So what do you say." She said getting even closer to the point where she was right in his face.

"I…um…I…um." He was getting closer to until.

"That is the last time we ask you for directions." They hear Skippers voice echoing for through the door entrance.

"ayy, not may failt." Thai hear Rico's mumbling.

"Of cores it was, you drove us into the fireworks factory and decided to light up the place." complained Marlene.

Then you see every one coming in on a Segway with Skipper and Marlene still tied together and on top, Rico on the bottom, private in the middle, and Becky and Stacy on either side of Private's shoulders. Everyone was covered burns and soot.

"And now where covered in dirt." Said Stacy.

"How are we going to get this out?" Complained Becky.

"There's a wash room back to the in the hall." Said Marlene.

"And how would you know that?" asked Doris from the same spot.

"I've had to use it from time to…" Marlene looks over and sees Doris and Kowalski faces so close to each other, "time." she let it hang on. "Did we enter into the wrong habitat?" she asked.

"What's happing here?" asked Stacy.

"Sorry but that's classified." She said up and flopping back to her seat.

"Hey, I don't know if it's the right time or anything, but. CAN SOME ONE CUT ME AND SKIPPER FREE!" yelled Marlene.

"Right, Kowalski options!" said Skipper, but nothing, "Kowalski?" Skipper asked again. But nothing, "Rico!" he ordered.

"Ok." Rico said and making every one fall, he got a bat and smacked Kowalski against the wall hitting a button launching a small rocket into the city, 'my car!' they hear someone yelled.

"Did anyone hear that?" asked Doris.

"Hear what." Becky and Stacy said at the same time, "JIXE!"

"Will someone untie me!" yelled Marlene, "this is starting to get irritating."

After waking from the daze, not just from the bat, but from what Doris said, he was looking, "just give sac, let me fine my…here it is." Kowalski said pulling out a small dermal with serrated ban saw, "now hold still." He said and cut the rope.

"Final I free!" Marlene said and tried to get up but was pulled back down, "what?" she then felt like being pulled by here back and the.

"What the?" Skipper said falling back to the floor with Marlene. "Kowalski explain!"

"It looks like some special adhesive residue that is keeping you bonded together. That won't dissolve for several days."

"What?" Marlene said.

"You're stuck to each other until the glue melts." He said it as plainly as possible.

"Options?" Skipper said.

"I could use my new molecular reassembling ray, but I would only be aba rearrange the placement of the glue and cutting the time of dissolving." He said writing it down on the weight board in the HQ to show everyone how it'll work.

"Get to it than soldier." Said Skipper.

"I can fire the ray multiple time, but the time of dissolving of the glue will stay the same."

"So when will the glue be gone after you hit us?" asked Marlene.

"I would have to say, any were between 10 hours to 16 hours?" he said and pointing the ray at Skipper and Marlene, "and this might heart just a little." He said and pulled the trigger.

When the smoke cleared, Marlene feet now stuck to the back of Skippers head and standing on her front paws.

"Second time the charm," Kowalski said firing again. This time Marlene was doing a hand stand with Skipper balancing on her feet. "Ok maybe it was third times the charm," and again he fired this time it looked like the pose in the 'otter women' but this time her foot was stuck to his side and their paws/flippers were stuck. Then they when on an on some back to how they were originally, and finally the ray stopped working with skippers right flipper and Marlene's left paw holding together with a small ball enclosing around it. "Looks like you stuck like that." Kowalski said pointing the ray gun at his face and pulling it to see if it really did stop working.

"This is better the all the other ways we were stuck like." Said Marlene in Skippers voice.

"Is that because your," starts Stacy.

"Holding Marlene paw." Finished Becky, and they both started to laugh. But then they stopped.

"WAIT, WHAT!" they said together.

"Kowalski explain why Marlene has my voice, and why I have hers." He said sounding like Marlene.

"Sorry Skipper… but I forgot to…tell you about…about the side effect…whoever is hit with the ray with switches voice for minutes." Kowalski tried really hard not to laugh with everyone.

"And what is so funny soldier." Skipper asked in his demanding why. But that was too much for everyone and they fell to the floor laughing.

"Come on you guys it's not that funny." Said Marlene, trying to act nice.

"Please stop talking…I can't…I can't take much more of this." Kowalski said on the floor.

"Sir I know it's not nice to laugh at you but I can't help it." Private said holding his side.

Rico was laughing so hard he started to throw up random junk in his stomach.

"Were sorry Marlene." Started Doris.

"But the whay you guy act." Said Stacy.

"And the way you guy sound." Said Becky

"It sounds ridicules!" all three of them said laughing.

**That's it for now, so I don't know when I will be posting, most likely I will post the first Monday of the month, or something. So what do you think of the story so far, I really want to hear what you have to say, anything buy my spelling and grammar.**

**Word of the day**

**Obloquy (ob-lo-quy)**

**Noun**

**Harsh or critical statements about someone : the condition of someone who lot the respect of other people.**

**That's is for me today. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
